An Easter Love
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: When Austin makes Ally late for her first day of Sunday school-on Easter of all days-they have to make a beeline for the church. What happens when Austin and Ally have to teach a room full of rambunctious four and five year olds? And when Ally's sister goes into labor, secrets are spilled at the hospital that cause chaos. Will everything end the way they thought it would?


**Sorry this one-shot is a bit late. I've been extremely busy. Also, I have a dedication to make for some of my characters I used. To my awesome friends I talk to practically every day: Andrea, Hope, Kacie (yes I know I spelled your name different in the story), and Cody. Love you guys!**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Austin, hurry up! We have to get to church quickly! I have Sunday school to teach!" Ally yelled from the front of Sonic Boom. She was frantically searching through her purse for her keys while mentally checking off everything on her list of what she needed for her class of four and five year olds waiting for her at the church. Not to mention she had to get that crazy blond away from the mirror so they would make it on time.

"Be there in a sec." Austin yelled back. Ally rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I've heard that before._ With that thought, Ally smiled to herself a bit a thought back to a time in her past that was tucked away in her fonder memories.

**13 years earlier**

"Austin, hurry up! Today's my first day of teaching Sunday school and the kids are going to be waiting on me! On top of everything, it's Easter!" Ally exclaimed. She was rushing around Sonic Boom, trying to get everything she needed for her volunteered job she was already late for at the church. Those poor little kids were going to be running around with no supervision if she didn't get there soon. Austin had reluctantly agreed to work with her for today since she couldn't get anyone else and it was Easter Sunday when there would be more visitors. Austin, however, wouldn't come out of the bathroom. What was she going to do with her best friend?

"I'll be there in a sec. Als! They aren't going to die if you're a few minutes late!" Austin yelled back. By the time Austin exited the bathroom, Ally was literally seconds away from letting the tears fall. Austin's eyes widened at the moisture in Ally's, and he rushed over to her, pulling the petite brunette in his arms. "Als, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell or make you be late. Please don't cry!"

"I-It's not that" Ally said wiping at her eyes. Austin gave her a confused look so she continued. "It's my first day Austin. What if I mess it up? What if they hate me? What if their parents hate me because I show up late on my first day and they have to stay in to watch their own kids when they should be in their Sunday school classes? What if-"

"Ally, slow down" Austin said putting his hands on her small arms to calm her. "Stop with the 'what ifs'. We've gone to that church as long as I can remember. Most of those parents you're talking about were the older kids when we first got in the youth, remember? Besides, Dez and Trish are there and Trish said she was dropping off her niece in your class. She'll watch them I bet."

"But Dez had to ride with Trish and Kacey! Trish isn't gonna want to deal with a bunch of kindergarteners! And I don't trust her or Dez with them anyway" Ally said, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Well, what about Christian and Amanda? They're bringing Melody right? I know between your sister and my brother, they've got it handled" Austin assured her as he sent a quick text to Christian.

Christian wasn't really Austin's brother, but that didn't mean anything. He lived with them ever since Austin was four and Christian was ten. He was a foster kid and Austin's parents offered their home as soon as they found out about the boy. That was actually how Austin and Ally had met. Christian was Ally's sister's best friend even before they adopted him. When Christian and Amanda introduced the two preschoolers, Austin and Ally were best friends too. Of course, Christian and Amanda ended up getting together a short three or four years after that. For middle school sweethearts, they turned out pretty good. Their now married with a five year old little girl-whom Austin and Ally got to name-and have twins on the way.

"Austin-"

"Hang on, get in the car and you can tell me then" Austin said as he gently urged Ally into the passenger seat of his car. He knew they'd only be later if she kept talking on the sidewalk. He ran around to the driver's side and cranked the car before backing up out of the mall parking lot. "Now what?"

Ally sighed. "Austin, Mandy's pregnant-with twins! You know she gets emotional and cranky when she's pregnant! She was that way with Melody and you've seen her-she's even worse with these twins."

"Well Ally, I know I'm not a girl or anything so I wouldn't know, but if you had two little people moving around inside of you, wouldn't you get a little cranky? Man, I get cranky when my stomach growls. How do you women put up with _that_?" Austin asked, unintentionally changing the subject.

"Yeah well, I hope I don't have to know any time soon" Ally grumbled.

"Goodness I hope not" Austin accidently stated out loud. Ally glanced his way in amusement, and he had to divert his eyes away from hers-luckily he was driving so the road could be an excuse-just so she couldn't see the red creeping up the back of his neck. He just hoped and prayed that she couldn't see it.

Oh, she saw it though. She saw it, and it made her heart flutter to see it. She liked him. A lot. Actually, she loved him with all her heart. She didn't want to say it, but she had for a while. She just didn't know in what way. And that comment he'd made-Ally could only hope it was directed to him not wanting her to be with another guy. She could only dream that something like that was the real reason, but at least she could dream. Moments like this gave her hope.

Ally was soon pulled from her thoughts of the man she loved when the church came into view. She immediately remembered what they were arguing about in the first place, and panic filled her chest once more. "Austin, please hurry. I gotta get to that classroom!"

"Okay, okay, just cool it. We'll just cut through the dining hall since your room is right on the other side" Austin said as he got all of Ally's Sunday school supplies she'd packed out of the truck. He handed her only one bag and took the rest of it himself, ignoring her protests on that as well. "Just get the door", he laughed.

Ally did as she was told only offering the slightest pout that made Austin's smile broaden. He loved the cute look on her face when she pouted like that. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"I'm here!" Ally breathed as she pushed through the door of the classroom…where only two kids and their siblings sat waiting. Those two kids being Melody and Trish's niece, Kacey. "Where is everyone?"

"Ally, don't you know by now the kids are never on time here? We had to rush ourselves just because Austin texted saying, and I quote, 'Dude, get to that classroom now! Ally's about to have a stroke!' We picked Kacey up on our way because we could hear those two arguing the second we turned onto the street" Christian said with a laugh.

Christian may've started out as a troubled kid from a broken home, but he turned into a fine man of faith with the help of Amanda and the Moons and Dawsons. Ally always admired him as a brotherly figure, and her admiration of him only grew the first time she saw him hold Melody. The look in his eyes was one that could only be expressed by unconditional love. That's the kind of thing she looked for in a man-and she saw it in Austin. He had a look very similar to his brother's every time he took their little niece in his arms. He would make a great daddy someday.

"Aunt Ally! Mommy says you're gonna be my teacher!" Melody exclaimed as she finally noticed the appearance of her aunt and uncle. Ally laughed.

"I sure am kiddo. Why don't you and Kacey play in the corner for a little bit while I get the lesson ready" Ally suggested with a smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna be a big sister you know" Melody said proudly. Of course they already knew this, but Mel felt the need to say it every time she got the chance.

"Hey there little missy, don't I get a hug?" Austin asked, faking offense. He loved that little girl so much.

"Uncle Austin!" Melody yelled as she lurched forward. "I didn't even see you! Are you gonna teach with Aunt Ally?"

"I sure am" Austin said. He was reluctant in coming here at first, but seeing that adorable smile plastered on his niece's face when she heard his answer, he wasn't regretting his decision to help Ally.

"Me too?" Kacey asked from behind Melody. She had her arms stretched up high trying to reach Austin. He laughed and scooped her up in his other arm.

"Go on to your class, we got these kiddos" Ally whispered to her sister who laughed.

"Ally, you're eighteen. You're barely out of the 'kiddo' category yourself."

"Shut up" Ally muttered as her very pregnant sister left the room laughing her head off. Christian stopped in front of her but stayed quiet for a while. "What?" Ally asked finally.

"Mandy's wrong, you _are_ still a kiddo shorty!" he teased and ran out of the classroom before Ally had the chance to smack him or something. Ally merely rolled her eyes and was about to shut the door when two more little boys and a girl she knew had to belong in her class walked up.

"Hi, are you Miss. Ally Dawson? My name's Heather and these are my triplets, Dana, Dylan, and Derick. We're new here and the kids didn't know who their teacher was going to be." Ally smiled.

"Yes, I'm the teacher" she said to the mother. Then she lowered herself to the three, scared looking kids' height and said, "Hey kids, my name is Miss. Ally. Don't worry, today's my first day teaching so you aren't alone. We're going to have a lot of fun today and we get to learn about Jesus and why today is so special."

"Alright my lovelies, please be good for Miss. Ally. She's new to teaching and I don't want any of you taking advantage of that, you hear?" Heather asked her children. All three nodded and headed to the room after kissing their mother goodbye. Heather stopped Ally just before she followed after them. "Please let me know how they behaved. I don't want any excuses for any misbehavior."

"I'm sure they'll do fine. They seem so sweet already, and I have help anyway. I'm sure if they get out of line, Mr. Austin in there can put them right back into place" Ally said laughing as she pointed in the room where Austin stood holding both his and Ally's niece and Trish's under each arm while they giggled loudly. The triplets stared with amazement at the scene which also had their mother cracking up.

"Literally, I assume. Have fun" Heather laughed as she left without another word. After that, five more children showed up, and right before they were going to start the lesson, three more. So in all, Austin and Ally were now in charge of thirteen four and five year olds.

"Ally, I did not sign up for this many kids! I signed up to help you and to watch Melody! I was fine with it being Melody and Kacey-even those two and the triplets, but now we have thirteen!" Austin exclaimed as he started pacing the side of the room he and Ally were preparing the lesson on. Well, Ally was preparing the lesson. Austin wasn't much help at all with his constant complaining. He was really just getting in the way half the time, but Ally enjoyed the entertainment he gave her with his crazy antics.

"Austin, calm down honey. It's Easter so there's bound to be more kids than usual. You don't have to worry about this every week" Ally said, smiling to herself as she crossed her fingers in hope that her plan was about to work. I not, she'd find another way.

"Well that's good-wait, I am _not_ doing this every Sunday" Austin said, realizing the careless mistake he almost made.

Ally snapped her fingers in mock disappointment but smiled to herself anyway. She had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She turned around and looked up at Austin, making sure her eyes were wide with emotion. She pushed her bottom lip out for effect and let it tremble only slightly. Yeah, she'd taken to acting this role very well over the years. Her sister had taught her when she was in the theater group.

Austin had finally stopped pacing, but when he looked down at Ally, he knew he was stuck. He would be doing the Sunday school teaching job with her whether he wanted to or not. She was making that face again. Stupid Mandy and her acting classes. He knew it was a trick, but it still worked on him no matter what. If it didn't, she would pull the tears and he would practically melt under her gaze-much like he was doing now.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it. I hate it when you do that to me" Austin said rolling his eyes as he snagged his arm around her petite frame and pulled her to his chest. She buried her head in his chest, and he couldn't help feeling content.

Ally smiled into his cotton shirt. She couldn't get Austin to wear a suit to save his life. Ally loved the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her. She momentarily forgot the room full of four and five year olds she was in charge of. Luckily the door had a child-proof lock on it.

Little Melody poked her best friend Kacey's side and motioned for her to come over to a more private place to talk. "What Melly?"

"It's time. My whole family-and yours too-have been trying to get Uncle Austin and Aunt Ally together for years. They need to kiss and get married and live happily ever after like Cinderella!" Melody exclaimed in a childlike fashion. Kacey gasped as she finally understood what her friend was talking about.

"Aunt Trish says their stuck in a river. Something like be-mile" Kacey said nodding her head to show she was telling the truth. Melody's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"How would I know?"

"Let's ask"

The two girls forgot they weren't exactly supposed to tell the people they were setting up that kind of thing as they raced over to their aunt and uncle. Kacey lived with Trish because her parents died a year earlier so Austin and Ally were like her family too.

"Aunt Ally, what does be-mile mean?" Melody asked as she got to the pair.

Ally laughed even though she didn't know what her niece was talking about. "What is what now sweetie?"

"Be-mile" Kacey said for her this time. "You know, it's the river Aunt Trish says you and Uncle Austin are in. She says y'all have been in the be-mile river since you were little; like us but younger."

Ally laughed nervously, and she could tell Austin had tensed from the feel of his arm around her. It did, however, comfort her a little when he didn't remove his arm even though the awkwardness of the situation was pretty thick.

Ally gulped nervously under the little girls' intense gazes and quickly untangled herself from the comfort of her best friend's embrace. She moved to the other side of the room, far away from where Austin was still standing with both little girls who were obviously intent on her answering their question one way or another. From the look on her own niece's face, and the very similar look plastered on Trish's niece's, they weren't going to let her start the lesson until she answered.

"Sorry kids that is not a word. We'll finish this conversation later, but right now we have a lesson to get to. You all want to know more about Jesus right?"

"But we heard this before, Aunt Ally. Jesus died on the cross and then rose out of the grave" Melody whined.

"My Daddy told me there's no such thing as ghosts! How could Jesus rise from the grave if he isn't a ghost, 'cause I know they aren't real? Daddy's always right" one of the triplets, Dylan, Ally thought, said with a challenging look. It was as if he dared her to tell him his Daddy actually was wrong, but that wasn't what she intended to say in reply. Just when she was about to respond though, Austin surprisingly beat her to the punchline.

"Kids, the story is not just about Jesus dying and rising again. Yes, that is a big point, but you're missing what it truly means. Do you guys even know why he died?" Austin asked. Everyone was silent so he continued. "And also, Dylan, Jesus is not a ghost. He's alive. He died, and when he rose again, he became alive again."

"I don't see the point in that though" Sally, one of the older kids in the group stated. "Why didn't He just stay in Heaven? Jesus could be with His Daddy and not worry about the people here. He just died again anyways, right?"

Ally had obviously not expected to encounter so many questions of this nature on Easter Sunday-also her first day. For a second she thought she was in way over her head when she volunteered for this, then she realized this is what the good Lord wanted her here for. These kids had heard the story of Easter since they were born, but they never fully understood what it meant. It was her responsibility to teach them the truth. It was her job to love them-which she did already-and tell them that Jesus died for their sins.

"Sally, kids, Jesus did die once, yes. This is all true. And yes, He did rise again. But He is not dead again, and He is not a ghost. Jesus is still alive today. He died for our sins. If He didn't die, we couldn't just ask God to forgive us for every little thing we do wrong and expect Him to automatically forgive us. That's why He sent His son in the first place. He sent Him to die; so we could live forever. I know it's hard to understand right now, and it's even harder to wrap your minds around the fact that Jesus is alive but you've never met Him in person right?"

"Yeah" Melody piped up. "I never knew He was still alive either. I knew he came back but I didn't know He's still here. Where did He go?"

Austin took over this time, which Ally was grateful for. "Well baby, you know how your past Sunday school teachers have told you that God is always with you in your hearts?" A nod from his niece, and all the surrounding thirteen children who'd gathered, allowed Austin to continue with his explanation. "That's where He is. Jesus is God and the Holy Spirit. He's always with you. He loves you so much that He let people hurt Him badly and kill Him up on that cross. That was Him showing you how much He loves each and every one of us. And the fact that He arose from the grave and that He's still alive today shows that there's hope for the future. He wants us to know that He's coming back someday. Every one of us will see Him then. He's waiting for us in Heaven. He just wants each of you to be good little boys and girls and love Him as much as He loves you. If you do that, you can live with Him forever."

Ally, along with all the little children, was astonished by Austin's preaching. He was a full-blooded man of Christ, Ally thought. That was for sure. He had a kind heart and the understanding of what it truly meant to love the Lord. No matter how much he had dreaded coming here, he did anyway. And he did his job well. He answered every one of the children's questions and explained to the best of his ability, and in a way their little brains could understand. He truly was amazing, Ally couldn't help admitting. She'd known this for a while, but seeing him in action, speaking to the kids in such a gentle, understanding way, and showing how much he loved the Lord, she found herself all the more attracted to her best friend. The thought didn't scare her as much as it used to.

An hour and a half later the kids had a better understanding of the stories they already knew of Jesus but didn't know what they had meant. They were all completely silent, besides the occasional question they would throw the adults' ways, and were totally engrossed in the stories Austin told. Ally contributed to the ministry too of course, but Austin seemed so excited to tell the little kids all about God, she let him take the lead for most of it. He was so good with them too.

By the time the kids' parents had come to take them either to the sanctuary for the worship service or children's church, the little ones still wanted to know much more about Jesus. That warmed Ally's heart to the very core. Looking in the innocent eyes of all these little children who, in the past hour, had developed an interest that was very strong, in all things to do with Jesus was such a blessing. They were so excited, so happy to learn. It was adorable.

"Bye guys, have fun in big church!" Ally said waving to the last of the kids, minus Kacey and Melody, who'd been picked up. 'Big church' was what the kids, and some of the adults, referred the sanctuary as. She turned back to the remaining three people in the room and smiled. "You girls have fun today?"

"Yes! I learned so much!" Kacey piped up immediately.

"Me too!" Melody said excitedly. "Uncle Austin, Aunt Ally, I didn't know y'all were so smart! How do you guys know this stuff?"

"Years of Sunday school" Ally laughed.

"And if you two stay here and have the same eager energy to learn as you had today, I bet you'll be even smarter than us" Austin said.

"Sorry we're late" Trish said as she and Dez rushed to the classroom. There's no telling what had held them up this time.

"Today was awesome!" Kacey exclaimed as she allowed Dez to lift her up. As much as they tried to deny it, Trish and Dez were always together and they were obviously close. They tried to not let it show, but they weren't doing a very good job of that.

"Really, what'd you all talk about today?" Trish asked arching an eyebrow to her friends. Ally just smiled and walked away from the three back over to Melody and Austin. That, of course, didn't stop Dez and Trish from following closely behind. Dez was still holding Kacey the whole time, and she didn't seem to have a problem with that. All kids loved Dez because he was like a gigantic kid-literally.

"Jesus!" Kacey exclaimed with a smile. Trish laughed and nodded. She'd forgotten they had, of course, told the Easter story considering what day it was.

"Of course, how could I be so clueless?"

"Aunt Trish!" Melody exclaimed suddenly. Everyone directed their attention toward the little girl as she continued. "What was that word you were telling me and Kace 'bout? You know, the be-mile word? We couldn't think of it but we knew it was what Uncle Austin and Aunt Ally are in, you said."

Trish's eyes widened at the accusation that they all knew was true. The girls weren't supposed to mention that. "Uh…"

"Oh you mean denial?" Dez asked. Everyone turned to him, glaring, because they were all trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah!" both girls yelled together.

"Dez!" the others yelled right along with them.

"What? It's true. They can't deny it" he said shrugging. "Oh yeah, Christian said to take Mel to the hospital."

"What!?", both Austin and Ally yelled at the same time. Melody was too busy playing to have heard what they were saying, luckily.

"Yeah, he said something about Mandy and labor…I don't know. The dude was making no sense. I mean, we just learned before graduation that sweatshops weren't allowed in the states anymore. Women and child labor…the poor guy will probably be arrested" Dez said obliviously.

"Austin! They're having the babies! Get the stuff and get Melody in the car!" Ally yelled as she started gathering her stuff as well. She turned to Trish and hurriedly handed over her video recorder. "Record the sermon; I don't want to miss it. Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't make it and that Christian isn't going to be an usher today like planned."

"Ally, would you hurry?" Austin said as he struggled with all their stuff and Melody in his arms.

"Also, let the preacher know to put them on the prayer chain" Ally said, not even hearing a word Austin said.

"Ally, we have to go" Austin whined as Ally began fishing in her purse for her car keys. She hadn't even remembered they came in Austin's car.

"Oh! And put these little candies in the kids' bags at children's church-"

"Ally, get in that car right now!" Austin practically yelled at her. Ally bit her lip, handed Trish all the stuff she needed and rushed out the door with Austin and their niece.

"Sorry Austin" Ally apologized once they got in the car and had made sure Melody was buckled in. Austin sighed, upset with himself that he let his frustration out on the one person in the world that he cared about most. She didn't deserve to be yelled at. They weren't the ones who were in the medical crisis. As far as they knew, Mandy and Christian were already at the hospital, being delivered safely and they'd make it in plenty of time for Melody to enjoy her first moments as a big sister.

"Don't be" Austin said glancing at her before returning his gaze to the road. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Hey, you had every right to do that since I wasn't listening and we had to go" Ally retorted.

Melody watched the exchange between her aunt and uncle going back and forth between each of them taking the blame like a tennis match. It was actually quite amusing, but someone needed to break it up before they started fighting again, this time about who was to blame for their other fight.

"But it was still wrong" Austin countered for about the thousandth time.

"But-"

"Enough" Melody interrupted. "Y'all are fighting about fighting. Now both of you just say you're sorry and be quiet."

"Sorry" they muttered at the same time. Austin and Ally both glanced at each other at the same time and just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" little Melody demanded. That just made the adults laugh harder. "I asked a question!"

"Sorry Mel" Austin said, still trying to recover from his laughing state. "It's just funny that we're the ones acting like kids-"

"-and you're acting like an adult when it should be the other way around" Ally finished for him. They almost immediately started laughing again at the thought. Melody smiled. They were finishing each other's sentences. That was a good sign. Cute too.

With Austin firmly holding Melody in one arm and dragging Ally's with his other, all three rushed through the hospital doors. By the time they asked for the room number and made it down there, they noticed Christian was standing outside instead of inside with Mandy.

"Christian!" Ally yelled as soon as they reached him. "Oh my goodness, what happened!? Where's my sister!? Are the babies okay!?"

"Slow down Als" Christian said chuckling. "One question at a time. Come here princess" he said reaching for his daughter who lunged toward him.

"Daddy! Where's Mommy at? Are the babies here?" Melody asked innocently. Christian smiled, immediately reassuring both his brother and sister-in-law who could see it was a real smile.

"They sure are sweetheart. And Mommy's right inside sleeping. You can see your brothers as soon as Mommy wakes up so she can hold them first." Christian assured her.

Austin pulled Ally to the side as the interaction between father and daughter was going on. He was still upset with himself over yelling at her earlier. "Ally, I'm so sorry-"

"Austin Monica Moon, don't you dare start this again. I thought Melody settled this already. I'm sorry, you're sorry, we're both sorry. Everything's all good and forgiven" Ally said with amusement lacing her voice. It was so cute how Austin believed he had to keep apologizing, trying to gain her forgiveness he got the second he made the mistake.

"But I yelled at you! That was so wrong of me" Austin said putting his head in his hands as he slumped into a hospital chair. Ally sighed and sat beside him, leaning into his side. She, of course, didn't back away when he leaned over and put his arm around her. It was just so natural. All Ally could even think of doing was snuggling closer to him-which is exactly what she did.

"Austin, why does this matter to you so much? We've known each other since we were kids. Don't you know how many silly fights that involved a ton of yelling we've had? It's no big deal. I'm a big girl-"

"Oh trust me, I'm one hundred percent aware of that" Austin snorted. Ally blushed and chose to not question his meaning of that sentence. Out loud at least. In her mind, she was going crazy with all the swirling possibilities of what that could've meant. He cut her off when she said she was a big girl. Did that mean something? Did he look at her different than he did when they were kids? She certainly looked at him differently, but she couldn't imagine how he'd ever see her as more than a buddy. His best friend.

"As I was saying, I'm a big girl Austin. I can take yelling or criticism. It's something you can't prevent. Kids hear yelling all the time and it upsets them, but I'm not a kid. I'm not going to start crying just because you yelled at me to get in the car when I wasn't paying attention. This is so stupid Austin, what is really bugging you?" Ally asked eyeing him skeptically.

Austin raked his hands through his slightly log, shaggy blond hair she loved to play with so much. That was the perk of being friends with the guy you like since you were kids-things you did back then didn't have to be seen as romantic if you do it when you're older.

Ally was brought out of her thoughts of the boy so close beside her when he suddenly groaned loudly in frustration and turned to her, looking at her with such intensity she nearly fainted. He didn't say a thing, all he did was grab the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him (if at all possible) and kissing her full-out on the lips. At first Ally was shocked-startled to her very core, but when she felt he was about to pull away, she quickly flung her arms around his neck, pulling his face right back to hers and returning the kiss.

The feel of her soft, sweet tasting lips on his sent Austin into a whirl-wind of emotions. He moved his hands from the back of Ally's head to her cheeks, cradling her precious face in his hands. Being able to touch her in a way he never had before erupted a new awareness in Austin that was extremely strong and rather enticing. He wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever; to feel Ally's lips on his for the rest of the life-right where they belonged. He wanted to ensure she was his from now unto forever. He never wanted to think of her kissing another guy that was not him-a thought that made him all too aware of the obvious. _He was kissing Ally Dawson._

"Mm, Austin" Ally said pulling back a little.

"Nah uh" Austin said, wanting, needing to keep her close as he pulled her back to him, kissing her even deeper. Ally giggled against his lips but pulled away again making Austin whine like a little kid. "Ally…"

"Austin" she said smiling, "we can't just sit here kissing all day-"

"Why not?" Austin whined again as he pulled her closer once more. Then a thought struck him as he slowly leaned away looking skeptical about the whole situation for the first time.

"Oh goodness Ally, I'm so sorry. I thought-I thought you'd be okay…I don't know what I was thinking. I was being stupid and-"

With the shock Austin never once in his life expected, Ally cut him off with a kiss that held so much passion, it was almost teasing. "Ally", he moaned.

"Shut up" Ally said and quickly kissed his lips once more before settling herself on his lap and snuggling into the crook of his neck. Austin wrapped his arms securely around her waist, not daring to let go and not quite believing what had just occurred between them. He didn't know what to think so he merely settled with placing a kiss atop her soft curls then laying his head on hers.

"Why did you pull away?" Austin asked quietly. Ally laughed.

"We're in the middle of a hospital where our siblings just gave birth to our nephews. I didn't think it'd be right to have such a display of affection in public" she said smiling up at him. He shook his head with a bright smile at how she had to make everything sound so smart-like. Couldn't she have just said PDA?

"Wait" Austin said, a small smirk lighting up his facial features as Ally bit her lip a little. "Why did you kiss me again if you didn't want anyone to see?"

"You're right about me needing to take some risks sometimes" Ally teased making Austin smile widely. "Besides, sometimes it isn't just me who talks too much."

"Well Miss. Dawson, I can honestly say I like this little change in your behavior; taking the rebel way out. It's refreshing and it gives me a chance to do this more" Austin said as he bent down and kissed her again making Ally giggle in spite of herself as she kissed back.

"What is this!?"

Ally back away quickly, but the smile never left her face. She just kissed Austin Moon; her best friend. Apparently all her worries were just petty. Even if they hadn't talked about it yet, she was pretty sure they were a couple-or they were to be soon.

"Trish? Dez? Kacey?" Ally asked as she finally turned to see who had interrupted their moment. She bit her lip in embarrassment and could see out of the corner of her eyes the tips of Austin's ears were blood red. So cute.

"Um, a hospital?" Austin said, but it sounded more like a question. Kacey wriggled out of Dez's arms and ran down the hall toward Christian and Melody…who weren't even three yards away from them. Had they witnessed the whole thing?

"Mel, they kissed! We did it!" Kacey yelled as Melody jumped out of her Daddy's arms and ran to her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, now we gotta get Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish together. They're in be-mile too" Melody laughed. Austin and Ally turned to their friends, Ally's eyebrows raised but excitement over the idea evident on her face, and Austin had a smirk on his face at the fact the attention was not only on them anymore. Also, now if they tried to tease Austin and Ally on their relationship, they could retaliate by turning the tables and teasing them about the possibility of Trez.

"No we don't, they've been together forever!" Kacey exaggerated. Everyone turned their way expectantly.

"Kacey wasn't supposed to say that" Trish said through gritted teeth. "But we might as well tell them. We kind of got married already."

"What!?"

"And I'm pregnant" Trish continued sheepishly.

"What!?"

"Stop screaming" Trish complained. "I had it videoed and my parents were there. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. On that trip Dez and I took to my parents' new place, Dez had a little accident with the tractor and I was a bit too close. He saved me and in my delirious state, I thanked him by kissing him. My parents had walked in right then and had a fit about us being so cute together. Next thing we knew, a week later we were getting married. And Ally, don't even say something about not dating long enough to be married cause we've all been together as friends since we were little."

"And you're pregnant?" Ally asked, unable to comprehend this all.

"Well, yeah" Trish shrugged. "I know it all happened fast but that's us. And when Tessa and Jake died, we just adopted Kace."

"So…wait, why didn't you call us and tell us to come down there? I would've gone to Antarctica if it meant I could see my best friend get married!" Ally exclaimed.

Trish laughed but shook her head. "I wanted to Ally, but that was when Mandy was in the hospital the first time, remember? I wasn't going to let you leave your sister for my wedding, but my parents were so excited when he proposed like four days after we got together, they had us getting married on Valentine's Day so it'd be cute and memorable. They also wanted it to be with them. So yeah, there you go."

Ally just rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I get to spoil that kid rotten. It will be my niece or nephew after all."

"Will do" Trish laughed as she hugged her best friend. "We'll talk about you and 'Mr. Lip-stick-stained-cheeks later'."

Ally backed away, blushing madly as she walked back over and took the only empty seat left near Austin-also known as his lap. He laughed throwing his head back so far she was surprised he didn't smack his head against the wall. "Yep, I like you right there Miss. Dawson", he smirked as he started kissing the crook of her neck. Ally erupted into a fit of laughter as she wriggled to free herself from the torture.

"No! Austin, stop that!"

"Christian, can you shut those two up? Either that or get me off Face Time* silly?" Mandy's voice sounded from Christian's phone. That made everyone laugh harder as Christian disconnected the call.

"Come on baby girl. Let's go see Mommy. Her nerves should calm seeing her little princess" Christian said bringing Melody in the hospital room. Kacey followed after getting permission from both Dez and Trish, then asking Christian and Mandy if it was okay.

"Well, we gotta go to our checkup" Trish said dragging Dez down the hall. "Have fun you two, but not too much fun!"

"You too" Ally laughed. She then turned to Austin with a smirk of her own. He _really_ liked this new, confident side of her. "So now that we're _finally_ alone again, can we _please _resume to our previous engagement?"

Austin laughed. "Give me a second Als. I have a different engagement in mind" he smiled. Ally's eyes widened at what he'd just said, and she gasped when he dropped down on one knee on the hospital floor. "Okay, so I know we aren't even an official couple yet, and we just kind of got together like an hour ago, but Ally, I've loved you for a long, long time. Also, I don't have a ring, but I do have a twisty-tie. Or would you prefer ribbon? Maybe you just want me to steal that marker and draw you the most beautiful ring you ever did-"

"Austin, this is another one of those times you need to take your own advice and shut up" Ally said jumping into his arms and kissing the life out of him. Austin stood, picking her up and spinning her around while still kissing her. When he finally set her down again, he was smiling like an idiot.

"Let me talk for one minute?" he asked. When Ally nodded he continued with a laugh. "Ally Dawson, how I've always dreamed of the day I'd drop down on one knee and ask you to be my wife. Will you make my dream come true and marry me?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally smiled wider than ever before and immediately started nodding.

"Yes! This is the best day of my entire life!" Ally exclaimed, pulling him down for yet another kiss. This one was full of passion and love to last a life time. Austin never wanted to pull away, and neither did Ally. When they did, however, Austin's bright smile made Ally's heart flutter. _I'm gonna marry this man._

"Happy Easter Ally"

"Happy Easter Austin" Ally laughed. And it really was the best day of her entire life.

**Present time**

"Ally? Honey, you've been kind of spacing out for the last twenty minutes. You know I had to get the kids together? _All_ of them. By myself. You know that isn't my deal" Austin complained to his wife. Ally turned toward her husband and smiled. He gave her a funny look. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Ally laughed. "No silly."

"What happened to us hurrying to get to the class of four and five year olds before we were late…again?" Austin asked.

"I did, but then I started remembering what happened that first Easter we taught…"

"Oh yeah. That was a great day" Austin said. Ally could practically hear the smile in his voice so she didn't even have to turn around when he put his around loosely around her waist. He spun her around and planted a kiss firmly on her lips as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ewe!" came the chorus of their three children and Trish's two. They'd already gotten all the kids settled into the church van, and not all of the kids they were responsible of getting to the church had even seen their kiss. Austin and Ally had three kids and one on the way. Their oldest daughter was about twelve and her name was Faith. Their middle daughter was eight and her name was Hope. Their youngest child was a boy who was five, and his name was Cody. They had another on the way, but it was still too early to tell if it was a boy or a girl-Cody really wanted a boy, what with the house so full of girls-so they didn't have a name picked out quite yet.

Melody and Kacey were both now eighteen and had become beautiful young women. Christian hadn't wanted to let his little girl go, but she has a finance that the whole family loves to death. Also, Kacey had just gotten married the month before to her sweetheart from all the way back to middle school. They were very happy young adults, just like their parents, aunts, and uncles had been.

Christian and Mandy's twin boys, Matthew and Mason, had grown to be great friends with Trish's daughters. Yes, daughters. Matthew had somehow fallen for Trish's oldest daughter that was closer to his age, Andrea. And Mason had fallen for her second one that was only fifteen months younger than her sister, Addy. Of course they were only in middle school, but with that family, everyone had the tendency of falling for their best friends and the relationships stood long.

Christian and Mandy had adopted three little girls and two boys. Two of the girls were the siblings of one little boy-Britney, Olivia, and Cole-and the other girl and boy were siblings as well-Jilly and Carson. The first three were all seven now, Jilly was nine, and Carson was six. They were raising a happy family.

Trish and Dez had decided not to have any more kids after their two girls, and no one could really blame them. It was an unusual family. Anyone could tell you that. But the girls had turned out far more ordinary than expected, but that was probably due to the help of their cousin who was like a sister to them. Kacey kept those girls sane.

As for Austin and Ally, they were happily married and were so excited for their next child and the adventures ahead. Nothing could stop them from following the journey God had laid out for them.

"Have fun in class girls" Austin said as they all reached the front doors.

"Daddy, can I stay with you today?" Hope asked as her big sister and cousins all headed on to their classes. Austin laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart, you need to go to your own classroom" Austin told her. She pouted and hugged her father tightly around the legs. "Come on honey, you gotta get to class. It's just an hour and a half. You'll see me and Mommy and everyone else in big church."

"But Mel and Kace get to stay" she whined. Then she turned to her mother and said, "Please Mommy? Please let me stay!"

"Don't turn to me" Ally laughed.

"Go on baby. Jilly will be in your class" Austin said. With that, Hope was gone in three seconds flat, ready to meet up with her cousin/best friend.

"You're too good with kids" Ally laughed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Let's see what group we have this year" Austin said laughing as he pushed the door open for his wife with their son on his back.

"Let's. As long as you're preaching, these kids will know God isn't a ghost" Ally smiled. Another fond memory, and many more were to come.

**Hey guys, first and for most, please check out meltinghearts and her continuation of MyseteryMe317's contest of the best A&A story of 2013! **

**Anyways, please forgive me for being so late with this story (I promise I started it on Easter) and for taking so long to post anything, especially those of you who have been anxiously waiting for chapter 2 of When Our Stars Align. I will be posting that one next, then chapter 9 of Ally's Romeo, and finally chapter 4 of Use Your Voice which I will be continuing by myself. Thanks to these of you who are being so patient. This would've been up yesterday but we had tornadoes (and are still having them as I type this) so I couldn't exactly post in such chaos. **

**I love you all so much! I hope you all know that in case anything ever does happen to where I can't be here anymore. You guys have been wonderful and have really inspired my dream of becoming an author when I grow up. Love you! Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

***I don't own these things of course.**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
